Ymir and Christa Moments
by RiverPond20
Summary: A series of one-shots/AU's of Ymir and Christa(Historia). Their lives both in and outside the walls.
1. Uncomplicated

**Okay so this is a One-Shot of a night spent between Yrmir and Christa somewhere between the Yrmir asking Chista to marry her but before (spoiler if you havnt read the last few chapters) their mission where they ended up in the castle and boom Yrmir's a titan.**

**This is just a short, cute little moment between what I believe is the only cannon couple in SnK/AoT (According to some "official" website)**

**Yes I know I have unfinished fan-fics but I just read chapter 50 and I felt this needed to be done. **

**Happy Readings**

* * *

She was tossing and turning in her bed. She had had a particularly hard day at trying to keep up her hand-combat training and was covered in bruises; no matter what way she laid, it hurt, not that she would ever give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. She huffed and pouted before giving into the realisation that everything hurts and finally stopped moving. She gave a deep sigh before she closed her eyes. After a few moments, the pain became bearable and she began to drift off.

She heard the person in the bunk above her jolt instantly erasing any chance of the slumber she almost had

_So much for sleeping_

_S_he thought with a sigh as she stared at the mattress above her. The person tossed and turned several times before stopping.

_I'll try again_

She closed her eyes. It was a little harder to drift off. She was so close to entering a deep sleep when

"Ymir?" A sweet voice whispered

She didn't respond, she kept her eyes shut tight.

"Ymir!?" It was a little louder

She rolled her eyes under her eyelids "What?"

"You awake?"

"Seriously? You're asking? No, I'm actually fast asleep, Christa, this is me sleep-talking" She answered sarcastically. She opened her eyes and looked at the blond.

Christa was dangling upside-down from the bunk above Ymir "I had a nightmare"

"That's to be expected. We've seen too much pain not to have them"

She took a closer look at Christa's face

_Is she sweating? No, those are… tears!_

The blond soldier was still dangling, her face full of fear "Anyway, it really scared me and"-she began to blush-"I-I was wondering, if, if I c-could, I mean if it's not too much to ask, if I could"-

"Get in" she pulled back the covers.

Christa wasted no time in getting into the bed next to Ymir. She tried to keep her distance, as to not disturb Ymir any further and opted to lying away from Ymir at the edge of the bed. She was about to get back to sleep when she felt an arm around her waist

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Ymir asked as she pulled Christa closer to her.

A small squeal escaped Christa's lips before turning a deeper shade of red as Ymir nuzzled her nose into her shoulder.

"First you want to get into bed with me, then you lie on the opposite side like you don't want to be near me" Ymir spoke to her back "Sometimes you're a real tease, Christa"

"Sorry" she smiled softly

"It's okay. You'll have plenty of time to make it up to me once we're married"

"M-married?"

"Aye. I asked you, remember?"

"Aye" she turned an unbelievable shade of red before holding Ymir's hand under the covers.

Ymir placed a soft kiss on Crista's shoulder and they both drifted off to a deep sleep.

The End

* * *

**Yay! I really do hope these two live long enough to get married**


	2. Taller than Titans

**What if Ymir didn't go with Bertholdt and Reiner? What if she went back with Historia? What if she was put in prison, like Eren was when they first found that he was a Titan?**

* * *

She sat on the cold ground of her cell with her back against the wall. She didn't move or look at the people who passed, but she could hear everything.

"Isn't she a titan?" "Yeah" "Don't get her mad" "What the fuck, who else is a titan!?" "They're popping up everywhere!" "Think she'll turn on us?" "I don't know" "Fucking Titans"

She just stared at her boots wanting to fade into the wall behind her.

_I'm a monster._

She thought.

_A fucking monster! _

"I hear that she's with the armoured and colossal titan" "Not to mention that female titan too"

_I'm nothing like them. I'm different, I swear. I don't want to destroy anything, I don't want to kill anyone. I just want people to understand._

She sniffed and wiped her tears.

_No one's ever understood. No one's ever cared about me…. Until-_

"Where is she!?" a sweet voice came from the end of the hall

_Chris- I mean, Historia?_

"Huh? What are you doing down here?" "You're not meant to be"-

"Ymir!"

She heard small feet running in her direction followed by two pairs of heavy boots "Hey" "Get back here!"

"Here!" Ymir got to her knees and crawled to the front of her cell "I'm in here!" she stuck her hand out through the bars

"Ymir!" the voice seemed to be relieved.

"Don't you dare go near her!" "We're warning you, Blondie!"

"Ymir!" Historia saw her and ran towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Historia!" Ymir's face brightened and she got to her feet

"Get away from her!" "She's dangerous!" the guards warned as they pointed guns at the caged woman. "She'll tear right through you, Blondie!"

Ymir grew angry and began to shake her cell bars "I WOULD _NEVER_ HURT HISTORIA!" she growled.

They loaded their guns.

"No!" Historia protested "Stop it, all of you!" The three calmed down. She turned back to Ymir and held the dancing titans face in her hands. She stroked Ymir's cheek with her thumb.

"Step away, Blondie" They still had their guns cocked.

"Let me in to the cell, please" she was looking deep into Ymir's eyes and Ymir into hers.

"Huh! What!?" "That's suicide!" "Do you have a death wish, Blondie!?"

She shot her head around to look at them "OPEN IT!" Historia's patience was wearing thin.

"We can't let you do that" "You're lucky we let you this far" their guns still pointed at Ymir

She looked back at Ymir "Can you at least give us a few minutes alone then?"

The two guards looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"Please" Historia gave them her cutest look.

After a few moments fighting the cuteness one of the guards gave in with a sigh "Fine. You have three minutes" he lowered his gun

"But, Jacob! We can't"- "Just let them. What harm can it do?"

The second lowered his gun before looking back at the girls "Three minutes!" He stated and together himself and Jacob walked away.

"Historia" Ymir whispered. Her eyes were watering.

"Ymir" she smiled, sill stoking her face.

"I'm sorry… for everything. It's all my fault. I never meant"-

"Shhhh" she was still smiling

"I'm a monster" she began to sob. Her knees felt weak and she relied on the cell bars to keep herself upright. She clamped her eyes shut.

"Shhh. You're not a monster" Historia tried to assure her

"I am. I am"

"Hey. Look at me" she said softly

Ymir sniffed to eradicate her tears and looked at her

"You are no monster"

Ymir went to argue but Historia interrupted

"Would a monster have protected her friends when all hope seemed lost?"

"No, but"-

"Would a monster have come back here knowing the dangers ahead?"

"Well, no"-

"Would a monster apologise, even though she did nothing wrong?"

"No.."

"Would a monster make me feel as if I could take on anything this world throws at me?"

Ymir looked her in the eye. She didn't know what to say.

"I swear, Ymir. I'll find a way to get you out of here"

There was a moment of silence

"M-Marry me" Ymir mumbled

Historia smiled "Of course" she said softly

Ymir began to smile

"But when I get you out of here, I want you to propose to me properly" She pouted

Ymir laughed slightly "I can't afford a flashy ring, just so you know" she bopped Historia on the nose

"I didn't mean that" Historia turned red.

"What? You want me to take you somewhere romantic and get down on one knee?"

Historia looked away, still red in the face.

"Alright" Ymir smiled "If you get me out of here, I'll carry you to the top of the highest mountain, where we'll be even taller than Titans, and I'll get on one knee"

"Historia was smiling

"Your three minutes are up"

Their faces fell. Historia stroked the dancing titan's face. Ymir kissed her hand before the guard snatched it away. They looked at each other one last time as Historia was escorted out.

"I love you" Historia whispered half way down the hall

"I love you too" Ymir whispered before going back to sit against the wall


End file.
